


With my body I thee worship

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hips buck as he picks a spot, his lips closing around it. It has only been moments, but it feels like hours since he started this little game of his. His gaze following her at every step, declaring his intentions wordlessly, and leaving her breathless. Through the day, and throughout the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my body I thee worship

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any mattexfic in a while, and this one was written weeks back, but.. *shrugs* So, uh, Happy New Year? :P

 

 

 

 

"Beautiful. God, so beautiful, Alex."

 

She whimpers as he continues to move down her body, warm lips leaving a blazing trail wherever they touch. Long, teasing digits make it even worse, tracing the outline of the tattoo on the side of her hip. “Please, just-“

 

"Patience." His chuckle as he kisses the area below her navel, teasing and scraping his teeth over it, is as filthy as it can get. It has taken them a long time to arrive at this moment, and even with the desperation of her body clouding her thoughts, she knows, he is not going to let it go so easily. "I want you to remember this -  _this moment_ \- when I’m not there”- a kiss at the top of her right thigh, a nip against the left one- “to remind you-“

 

He trails open mouthed kisses over her inner thighs, the ever so maddening digits still tracing the outline.

 

"-to show you-"

 

Her hips buck as he picks a spot, his lips closing around it. It has only been moments, but it feels like hours since he started this little game of his. His gaze following her at every step, declaring his intentions wordlessly, and leaving her breathless. Through the day, and throughout the party.

 

"-just how much-"

 

Another whimper, her muscles quiver as his fingers begin moving downwards, tips barely touching her, and yet taking her breath away, bit by bit, as they move in circles, moving down to where she needs them.

 

"-I love you."

Her head thrown back, her lips part in a silent scream as he sinks his teeth in her flesh, sucking at the spot, marking her. He alternates between her thighs, giving both the parts equal attention, and teasing her until she is gasping for breath, certain that she’s going to die of arousal if he keeps this on. She claws at his shoulder, urging him to stop with the teasing and just-

 

"So impatient, Ms. Kingston?"

 

She growls at his chuckle, scratching at his shoulders to pull him up, an impatient smile curling at her lips as she pulls him down for a kiss, “Shut up, Matthew.”

 

The kiss is as fierce and intense as everything else has been so far. He is plundering, besieging, and gentle at the same time. He explores and claims, as if intent on consuming her whole, and all through a kiss. His fingers loop into her curls, playfully tugging at them, undoing the elaborate knots, and getting the curls tangled and knotted.

 

Alex brings her hands up, her left hand cupping his cheek, fingers moving to thread through his hair, as she moans into his mouth. The pressure - his body against hers, pressing her down into the mattress - is more than she can bear, almost on the verge of explosion.

 

Gasping for breath, she pulls back, gazing up at him. “You do realise we have an entire lifetime for this? May be we just-“

 

He cuts her off with a brief kiss, twining his fingers with hers as he slowly kisses down the column of her throat. Warm puffs of moist breath mark his trail as he brings his lips to her ear, his fingers tightening around hers, her ring biting into his skin in a way she is sure must be really painful. His words are a hoarse whisper, resonating through her as he punctuates them with kisses just below her earlobe.

 

“ _With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship_ …”

 

He continues to murmur in her ears, his body moving against hers, grinding and pressing down until she is incoherent with need. “Matt, love, please- just please-“

 

A kiss against her ear, below and around, slowly- way too slowly for her liking- he slides into her, barely moving. She is about to whinge, ready to beg him, when he leans down once again, “Open your eyes, wife.”

 

It’s still too new. The request, the word, falling from his lips. Only few hours since-

 

Its like a bubble of joy bursting inside her. Her eyes fly open, a smile lifting the corners of her lips into a smile as she pulls him down for a kiss. “My husband.”

 

"Mhm", he hums, gradually beginning to move. Slow, tentative thrusts, alternating with deeper strokes. He keeps whispering something, but hours of teasing have her teetering on the brink of an explosion. She flies apart in his arms, his name a scream on her lips.

 

He slows down, peppering tiny kisses all over her face as he waits for her to come down from her high. The groan that escapes him as she clenches around him makes her smile, “Move, darling.”

 

This time when he moves, he doesn’t waste time in picking up a harder rhythm, his words forcing her to focus on what he’s been whispering.

 

“ _…from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…_ ”

 

His words falter as he nears his climax, losing his grip on his rhythm.

 

She tightens her legs around him, her free hand gripping him as if anchoring him to herself. With tears in her eyes, she brushes her lips against his cheek, holding him as he groans her name in the crook of her neck, “ _till death us do part._ ”

 

Grinning as she feels his smile against her skin, Alex gently cards her fingers through his hair. She smiles as he pulls out, moving to lie on his back, tugging her against him.

 

His grip gentler now, he brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses her ring. “Mrs. Alexandra Smith”, he tests the words, grinning down at her.

 

She mimics his actions, directing a playful smile at him, “Mr. Matthew Kingston.”

 

"Did we really get married today?"

 

Alex smiles at the wonder in his eyes. A long time, every moment spent in overcoming the hurdles, not all of them external, and quite a lot emotional. This moment - this day- it feels like a benediction. Losing grip was so, so easy. And this is their reward. “Yes”, she grins, snuggling closer and sighing happily as his arms wind around her, “I love you, Mr. Kingston.”

 

Matt laughs at her mischievous tone, dropping a kiss into her curls as he drifts off to sleep, “And I you, Mrs. Smith.”

 

 

 


End file.
